


all's well that ends well to end up with you

by sodelicate



Series: celshin fics bc i'm obsessed [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodelicate/pseuds/sodelicate
Summary: It’s funny, isn't it? People are often so fixated on the, frankly, depressing connotations of the colour blue that they forget that it can have its bright sides too. Yet when she thinks of the colour blue, she sees and feels Shinra all around her, and in the best possible sense.Celty introspects about the various meanings of the colour blue and her relationship with Shinra.
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Series: celshin fics bc i'm obsessed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	all's well that ends well to end up with you

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was written when i was partway through the first season of DRRR!! i really adore these two, so when a discord server i'm in sent the word 'blue' as a writing prompt, i knew i had to do something for them. 
> 
> the title's inspired by one of my favourite lines from ['lover' by my queen taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BjZmE2gtdo).

Celty Sturluson probably can’t tell you exactly why she feels such a strong draw to the colour blue, out of all the colours in the spectrum of colours, especially given that its most common connotation is one of sadness. Melancholy. Gloom. 

Shinra’s favourite colour is black. It represents darkness and grimness and something distinctly _bad;_ an odd colour to favour. So maybe that's why they fit so well together, fellow lovers of colours with less-than-cheerful meanings. 

He said it’s because black reminds him of her, and he loved anything that his brain could immediately link back to the name Celty Sturluson. Her response? To flush and kick him under the table. It’s been several months since they had made their relationship official, yet she doesn't think she can get used to him being so… _open_ about his affections.

And like the cheeky piece of work he was, he went on to add, “Plus, I've gotta say, it makes your cleavage look _exquisite._ Ah, but I still prefer the way you look uncovered.” 

That earned him yet another kick; he deserved it, since she was trying to concentrate on what was going on in the group chat and didn't appreciate the little blue flame of arousal that had started in her, thanks to his rather _suggestive_ words.

And as for why Celty herself feels so drawn to blue… Well, the attraction is certainly not for the way it looks, at least in the physical sense of the word. Perhaps it’s in the way it makes her feel. 

It’s funny, isn't it? People are often so fixated on the, frankly, depressing connotations of the colour blue that they forget that it can have its bright sides too. Yet when she thinks of the colour blue, she sees and feels Shinra all around her, in the best possible sense.

Sure, blue can mean sadness. It’s not like she doesn’t acknowledge it—she does. She has felt it before, when she found out Shinra had been keeping secrets—big, _important_ secrets—from her, or when they argue over something dumb all because they were too wrapped up in the hypothetical situations they had conjured up in their own heads.

But she much prefers the other types of blue Shinra makes her feel.

Like surprise, like that night when he finally gave his love for her a voice. ‘Out of the blue’—that’s how the saying goes, doesn't it? At that time, when those three heart-wrenching words fell from his trembling lips, all she could think of was: _‘Why?’_ Not _‘Why do you love me?’,_ even though that _was_ something she was curious about, but rather _‘Why hide all this from me and act like you knew nothing?’_

Her immediate sense of betrayal warred with her own feelings for him. She wanted to run. She wanted to scream and throw something large and fragile at him. She wanted to wring his neck so he could feel every last bit of pain his secrets brought her. 

But above all, she wanted to understand. 

It was love, he said. Twisted and misguided it was, but it was still love. He sounded so calm when he explained his feelings to her, but you don't live with someone for over twenty years without learning to pick up on everything they don't say. 

_I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you._

How much courage did it take for him to finally be vulnerable with her? To rip his blue melancholy heart out of his chest and wear it on his stark white sleeve for her to see?

So she decided she should be vulnerable with him too. Her heart was all she had, and she carefully removed it to place it in his hands. It would be safest there—blue also represented trust, and that was what she felt for him. It might seem contradictory, maybe even paradoxical considering what he had been keeping from her, but it made sense to her. He chose to open up and trust her with his truth, so she would trust him with hers. 

And when he held her in his arms that night and didn't let go, she discovered another meaning to the word blue: peace. After pouring her heart out to him and swapping it for his, she felt like she finally found a peace she’d spent centuries fruitlessly searching for.

Peace, because she wakes up by the side of someone who loves her for her. Peace, because he can see her face and he calls her smile the most beautiful thing he's ever seen even though she doesn't have her head. She hears what he doesn't say, and he sees what she doesn't have. 

“Because it doesn't matter to me,” Shinra murmurs in the sweet, sweet voice he saves for when they're laying in bed together. Her hand is cupping his face, and he tilts his head to press a kiss to her palm. “I love you just the way you are. And that’s how it should be. You shouldn't have to make yourself change for someone who loves you. Oh,” he adds, a mischievous glint entering his eyes, “but if you ever think of investing in actual lingerie, don't let me hold you back. In fact, I would very much encourage you to explore the world of lingerie and broaden your horizons and— _OW!_ ”

Blushing furiously, Celty pinches his nose. “Do you always have to ruin a sweet moment with some lewd comment or another?!”

He grins at her, absolutely unrepentant. “It was just a suggestion, my love, no need to get so worked up over it.” And then that cheeky grin softens and presses itself to her wrist. He leaves it there as he murmurs, “I was kidding. You don't need to get lingerie if you don't want to. Lingerie’s ridiculously expensive, anyway, for something that’s going to be taken off in, like, a minute. You don't have to force yourself to do or get anything for my sake. All I need is you by my side.”

She can hear the blue of sincerity in his voice, in every tender brush of his lips against her hand, in the smile he saves for her and her only. Her mind wanders, and she thinks about how she had travelled so very far for so very long, searching tirelessly for something she wasn’t sure would ever be hers.

And she thinks about how instead, she found something even greater that she _does_ get to call hers.

Kishitani Shinra.

The journey here wasn't easy. It was long, painful, and frightening. It hurt when she was cut open, with Shinra’s father looming over her with those icy cold eyes. It hurt when she saw what she thought was her head on someone else. And it hurt when she discovered the one who had stolen her heart had also been keeping secrets from her.

But as they say, all’s well that ends well. And all is even better when it ends up to be here by his side.

And perhaps for the first time in her long, long life, she feels— 

_Content._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked these, please kudos and comment if you'd like to :D
> 
> here's my [tumblr](https://hqissodelicate.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to chat!


End file.
